Last Note.
Last Note. is a two-person unit producer who produce high-spirited, intense songs characterized by their classic rock tunes and are also known for their song series, Mikagura School Suite. Aside from creating original songs, they also frequently release arrange albums of either covers of Last Note. songs or arrange covers of other producers' songs. Background :In an interview in February 2013, Last Note. revealed themselves as a two-person unit. The distribution of roles are Last Note. (usually referred as Rasuno/ラスノ) as lyricist, composer, and information-sharer through various media (such as Twitter, blog, etc.); and Last Note. T (usually referred as T-san/Tさん) as composer and arranger.Last Note. entry in pixiv dictionary :When Rasuno played "Hatsune Miku -Project Diva-" for the first time, he thought that the melodies and arrangements of the (Vocaloid) songs were really nice, and it left a deep impression on him. He also thought that it would be really interesting to participate in Vocaloid community and he wanted to try and upload a song. At the same occasion, T-san also thought that it was an interesting idea so they began to work as a two-unit producer with "One Step Layered" as their first song.Last Note.'s nico interview :When their ninth song, "Houkago Stride", was in progress, Rasuno only thought to make a song that would be commented as something which is seemingly amusing and fun. Since he also loves to make stories for the song's background, he got an idea of doing something new in the song by setting up an Academy that not only has cultural clubs, but also becomes a place where battlers can use their abilities to fight. There will also be many characters on it as a setting. At first, Last Note. did not intend to prepare a song for each main character like they do now, but upon seeing the reaction to Houkago Stride's PV once it was uploaded, they started to think about it and thus, became a song series.Natalie.mu Interview :In August 2015, Rasuno and T-san have decided to split in peace due to the difference of their goals now, after five years full of collaboration.According to this official blog post T-san, now referred as T-Sugishita, will continue to upload Vocaloid songs separately from Last Note. and his position is replaced with a new member named Nifu. Nevertheless, Mikagura School Suite will still continue as it is Rasuno who is working most behind this series. Works Trivia *Although they work together in composing music, only Last Note. writes Mikagura School Suite.As revealed in congratulation comment of second novel, 祝!!2巻目!!どうも。小説書いてない方のラストノートTです。 Congratulation!! For the second volume!! I'm Last Note. T, who doesn't take part in writing the novels. *Last Note.'s birthday is August 12.According to his tweet 誕生日だ！！今年の目標はニコ生をして、その中で一回も噛まずに見事に早口言葉を言うことです！！ My birthday!! This year's objective is living on NND and talk rapidly without faltering!! *Last Note. loves to read, and, according to him, reads around 30 novels a month.According to this interview by Mikubook Gallery Last_0030.jpg|Last Note. in an interview, revealing themselves to be a two-person unit. 849499376.png|Rasuno's drawing of Bimii for Akina's birthday 849501422.png|Another of Rasuno's drawings lastnoteT.jpeg|T-san former twitter icon before the they decided to split References }} Category:Producer